The Sixth Pilot
by Kira R. Chan
Summary: There's a new gundam pilot in town a girl. Who is she and what exactly is her purpose? Please R&R! Chap 17 up COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The New Pilot

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gundam Wing...  
  
Author's Note: My second fanfic! ^^ yay! Many thanks to Relwarc for your review for my first fanfic! I'm glad u liked it ^^ As for this one, I hope you guys like it. Please R&R! ^^ Oh and last thing, thoughts are in stars *thought* and speech is in quotes "speech". And now, on to the story ^^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
  
Part One: The New Pilot  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Heero's eyes widened at the flickering image of a GIRL. "Heero Yuy. I've been wanting to meet you." He saw a trickle of blood running down the side of her cheek on a background of crackling wires. Before he could respond, the screen flickered again and died as the gundam he had been fighting exploded.  
  
~Present~  
  
Heero jerked awake. This is the third time this week he's dreamed about her. *How can a girl her age be a gundam pilot?* Heero shook his head to clear it. *It doesn't really matter if it's a guy or a girl. Why am I obsessing about this?* Heero frowned. *The question is, where did she get a gundam?*  
  
Heero got dressed and opened the curtains. Stretching, he let the bright morning sun fill him with a soothing warmth. Suddenly, Heero straightened. There, on the horizon, a black cloud. No. Definitely not a cloud. It's more than that. It's a gundam. The Deathscythe. Duo. *Maybe he knows about the new gundam pilot...*   
  
Heero grabbed his gun and left the hotel room. Walking fast through the already gathering crowd of morning people, Heero made his way towards the forest in which he had hidden his gundam.  
  
***  
  
Duo smiled at another job well done. The military base lay in a ruin of smoke and dust. *That was too easy.* Duo grinned. In the distance, a bird was flying towards him. Duo squinted. *That can't be right. It's much too big for a bird...* Suddenly, Duo's sensors beeped. *It's Heero!* Duo realized and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Heero landed Wing Zero and climbed out of the cockpit. On the ground, Duo's happy face beamed up. "Hey Heero! Did you see how PERFECTLY the God of Death has performed his job?" Duo grinned, gesturing to the remains of the military base. Heero jumped down from Wing Zero and decided to ignore Duo's comment.  
  
Heero: "I've got a few questions for you."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Okay this is pathetically short I know but I've gotta get off to bed ^^""" (It's almost midnight). I'll try and have the next chapter up soon ^^ 'Neyways, please review! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2: 02

Disclaimer: I don't own GW :(  
  
Author's Notes: sorry for taking so long i've been having a major writer's block ^^"  
  
to Nani?: I know that the theme of the sixth pilot is overdone and i don't deny it. However, I do like the idea of having a female gundam pilot. Originally, I did debate whether i should do it "after era" style and set it in the future but I decided against it. I'm sorry that you found my fanfic repetitive. who knows, maybe it will turn out to be one of those that are overdone. but for now, i'm going to keep it the way it is and work on it when i find the time.  
  
to Noisulli and RVD: thanks ^^ i'm glad u liked it. ^^  
  
to Of Memories Past: thanks for the encouragement. I really appreciate it ^^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
  
Part Two: 02  
  
Heero stared at Duo as he pondered the origins of the new gundam pilot. Obviously, Duo knows nothing about her either.  
  
Duo looked at Heero and grinned suddenly. "Well, if she died in that explosion, then we don't really need to worry about it do we?"  
  
Heero opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again. There's really no point arguing about this. "No. I guess not. Well, I'll see you later." His farewell said, Heero started walking back to Wing Zero.  
  
In the background, Duo's unhappy grumbles are heard.  
  
---  
  
*I feel as if I'm floating on water. everything's so calm...*  
  
Like a drifting flower petal, Eirene floated through the darkness of space in her EV suit. Opening her eyes, Eirene saw curtains of stars surrounding her on every side. *I wonder where I am...* Overcome by exhaustion, Eirene lost consciousness again.  
  
---  
  
Eirene opened her eyes and found herself in a dim room. "Ugh. I wish this headache would go away." Eirene muttered to herself as she became aware of a sharp pain in the back of her head. Forcing her eyes open, Eirene looked around the room. It obviously belongs to a guy. No girl would make such a mess. Slowly, Eirene got off the bed and stood up. *Well, whoever this room belongs to, I'm getting out of here... I think.* Eirene reached out and grabbed the bedside table as the room started spinning in her head. Sighing, Eirene climbed back into the bed and decided that she definitely needs a bit more sleep before she can walk again.  
  
---  
  
Duo wrestled his keys into the keyhole as his bag of groceries started tipping dangerously again. "I am NEVER asking for paper EVER again!" Duo cursed as the bag fell onto the floor and the contents rolled out. Kicking a can of soup aside, Duo opened the door to his apartment. Using a bag of bananas as a doorstop, Duo resignedly started picking up the spilled groceries and bringing them into his apartment.  
  
---  
  
Eirene jerked awake as a loud crash came from outside. Soon after, the door knob started to turn. Eirene got up looked around for a weapon. Spotting a bat amongst a pile of dirty clothes, Eirene picked it up and moved behind the door.  
  
---  
  
Duo put the last can of groceries on the table and smiled happily. *Finally! Time to eat! ^^ I wonder if the girl is awake yet...* Duo looked at the bed and to his surprise, found it empty.  
  
---  
  
Eirene stepped out from behind the door and saw a guy with incredibly long hair putting a can down on the table. Walking quietly until she was behind him, Eirene lifted the bat and brought it down.  
  
---  
  
*Where is she?* Duo wondered. Suddenly, he became aware of a gust of rushing air behind him. Reflex made him duck and kick out to trip whoever is behind him.  
  
---  
  
Eirene felt the ground rushing towards her as the kick caught her by surprise. Then, everything stopped. He had caught her. Eirene looked up and saw a pair of amazingly violet eyes looking at her and felt a pang of recognition. Before she could say anything, the splitting pain in her head came back and she lost consciousness.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: okay the part about the EV suit. I know this is what they call it in star trek but i have NO IDEA what they call it in GW so if u do know, feel free to tell me and i'll update it ^^"" As for the story. Did you like it? I hope so. Please tell me what you think and make suggestions! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Eirene. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners.  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for my underuse of pronouns. Blame it on my english teachers from Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior years. ^^" Also, my chapters are so short because school is really busy for me right now but i feel bad if i don't update so when i do get down to writing a new chapter, I don't usually have as much time as i hope for so for now, the chapters won't be too long. sorry ^^"""""""""  
  
Many thanks to Trinity Crescent, Shadow Fox2, kitty hotty, Myreeeeeen n' Raaayneeer, Mystic Auramere, and Noisulli for your reviews. I really appreciate them ^^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
  
Part Three: Escape  
  
"Girls can be so weak sometimes." Duo looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. "I didn't even kick that hard...oh my gosh i'm starting to sound like wufei..."   
  
Duo carried the girl to the bed and put her down again. In the light, he noted the pained look on the girl's face and realized that she was probably already injured. He sighed. How can he have not thought of the fact that she might be injured? But then, why didn't he just take her to a hospital? Then he wouldn't even have had the chance to kick her so hard... Guilt can be a cruel thing.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Duo found himself frowning as he pondered what Heero had told him. *A new pilot huh? I wonder what her purpose is...* He looked at the black void in front of him and his ever-present smile faded away.  
  
It's so strange. He's always been the cheerful one. Always. But at times like this, when he's alone in the vastness of space, a quiet, almost sad side of him would emerge. EVeryone always thinks of him as the annoying happy-go-lucky thinks-too-highly-of-himself-sometimes person who lives in the land where the sun forever shines. If that is truly himself, then why does he feel so alone inside? Where has the sunshine gone?   
  
*If i'm like everyone thinks i am, then why am i not happy right now?*  
  
Duo sighed and stopped his gundam. Space can be so serene sometimes. So peaceful.  
  
*I think I'll just stay here a while*  
  
He closed his eyes and withdrew into his thoughts.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Duo's eyes flew open as his gundam detected an object moving towards him. He scanned the readings and decided that the object is too small to be important. Nevertheless, curiosity overcame him and he flew towards the object to investigate.  
  
~Present~  
  
*And they say curiosity killed the cat.* Putting a blanket over the girl, Duo whispered to her, "You can appreciate my curiosity can't you?"  
  
---  
  
The room was dark when Eirene woke again. Looking around, she found the clock and saw that it was 4:09 a.m.  
  
*Where am I?* Eirene wondered as she pushed aside the blankets covering her. Alarm filled her again as she remembered what had happened. Knowing better than to turn on a light, she got off the bed and started tiptoeing her way past the dark shapes on the floor and towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Eirene pulled the door open and broke into a run down the hall. Behind her, she could hear a scramble as the person made his way through the room. She ignored the reluctant spasms of pain her legs sent in protest and ran faster.  
  
*I will NOT be caught.*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
ha ha ha i'm horrible. so does he catch her? or doesn't he? Tbh I haven't decided yet! ^^"" That's why I'm stopping here lol (well, that and the fact that it's already past 8 and i still have english and math and french homework to do ^^""). 'Neways, I hope you liked it. Please review! ^^  
  
~Kira out ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Don't own gw. don't own the characters but Eirene.  
  
Author's Note: lol for those of you who complained about the shortness of my previous chapters, i hope this will make it up for ya ^^ i know it's not that long but it is longer ^^""" tbh, I didn't think i'd come up w/ the 4th chapter the day after i finished the 3rd but ya can't stop it when u've got an inspiration right? 'neways, enjoy! ^^  
  
special thanks to Shadow Fox2 and Noisulli for your reviews and support. ^^  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
  
Part Four: Friends  
  
Duo cursed inwardly. *This girl can run fast. Come to think of it, if she wasn't injured, she can probably run faster.* Reaching the end of the hall, he caught a glimpse of her dashing down the stairs through the open staircase door and decided to cut her off in the elevator.  
  
---  
  
Eirene reached the bottom stair, paused, and frowned. *That's weird. I don't hear him chasing down the stairs...* Outside, she heard the ding of an elevator and realized what he had done. *Well, if I stay in the stairway, he might think that I've already ran out into the streets.* Spotting a dark space underneath the stairs, Eirene blended in with the shadows and willed the throbbing pain in her legs to abate.  
  
---  
  
*She can't have ran THAT fast.* Duo reasoned. He Looked again at the empty streets outside and closed the door to his apartment building. No. she's still inside the building. But where? Duo thought for a minute, and came up with a plan.  
  
---  
  
*He's probably gone by now.* Eirene calmed herself after about an hour of silence from outside. Walking quietly to the staircase door, she opened it by an inch and peered out. A single light shone from the ceiling, illuminating the empty hallway. He's gone. Eirene sighed and relaxed a bit. *I'm safe.* She walked to the door of the apartment building, opened it, and walked outside.  
  
---  
  
Duo smiled from the shadows.  
  
---  
  
Eirene walked onto the street and breathed in the fresh air. Sure her limbed still sent little jolts of pain but now that she's free, it shouldn't be too much of a problem contacting headquarters and getting some proper medical treatment. Smiling to herself for getting away so easily, Eirene started to walk away when she felt a gun pressed against her head as a hand reached over and covered her mouth.  
  
"Don't scream and I won't hurt you."  
  
*Darn it.*  
  
"Will you promise not to scream?"  
  
Kicking herself mentally for being so stupid, Eirene nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Alright. Any sudden movements and I'll shoot you. Understand?"  
  
The person released his hand from her mouth and let her go.  
  
Eirene turned around and faced 02. Of course, her face showed no sign of recognition but hours of perusing the files on all five gundam pilots have familiarized her with every feature of their faces.  
  
"what do you want?" Her voice is cold.  
  
"Come back up to the apartment with me, here's not a good place to talk." Duo said, keeping his voice low.  
  
She ignored him. "Are you going to keep that gun aimed at me?"  
  
"Only until I know you won't run away."   
  
"I won't." She promised.  
  
"I don't know if i can trust you yet." His eyes flashed, almost toyingly.  
  
"Look. You're the one with the gun. If i do anything, you can always just whip it out and shoot me." *He's annoying. For a gundam pilot, he sure is dumb...*  
  
"But i don't know if you're a friend or foe."  
  
Eirene sighed audibly. "As long as you don't try to hurt me, you can consider me a friend."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you. If i did, I would never have rescued you from space."  
  
She hid her shock. "Then you can consider me a friend."  
  
---  
  
"so what's your name?" Duo asked, staring straight into the girl's brown eyes.  
  
"Alita." Eirene lied, returning a steady gaze.  
  
"Alita. Pleased to meet you. My name is Duo."  
  
"Duo. That's a particular name..."  
  
"It has special meanings."  
  
"I see." Eirene lowered her eyes. Somehow, she feels bad about lying to him. Weird. She has lied so many times before. There's nothing new this time. *With the exception that he saved my life...* She looked up again. "I forgot to thank you for saving me."  
  
Duo looked at her and pondered the glimmer he had caught in her eyes before she had broken eye contact. *She's hiding something.* But out loud, he put on his usual smile and stood up. "Hey that's what friends are for right?"  
  
"Friends..." Eirene whispered to herself as Duo walked into the kitchen. 


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

Disclaimer: Only Eirene aka. Alita is my original character. all others belong to their respective owners.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
  
Part Five: Goodbye  
  
Eirene stood up. It's time she contacted headquarters. After all, two months is a long time. But it has been a nice two months as much as she hates to admit it. Who knew that not all the gundam pilots are heartless machines. This one has called her a friend. In fact, he has been more than just a friend. He has looked after her. Trusted her despite the fact that she has not told him any of her past. And she had shared part of his life. Granted, it wasn't a big part but it's almost as if the last two months has knitted a bond between them.  
  
*No. He is NOT a friend. He is just one of the targets of my mission. That is all.*  
  
Putting on a jacket, Eirene headed out the door.  
  
---  
  
"Hey Alita! Where are you? The food's getting cold!" Duo put the bags of food down on a table and started searching the apartment for her.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"Okay... Where can she be? She knows we're having Chinese tonight and she loves the orange chicken..." Duo sat down grumpily on the couch, turned on the TV, and decided to wait for her. After all, he's not that hungry and the food can't get any colder.  
  
---  
  
Eirene looked up at the dark silouette of the apartment building against the moonless night. Somewhere inside her, someone is sad. Someone is arguing with her mind. But the voice is feeble. No. Her mission is clear. Kill 02 first and then move on to the others. There is no choice.  
  
---  
  
*That's weird. It's almost 2a.m. and he's still up watching TV?* Eirene opened the door and started preparing her speech to Duo about not staying up too late when he has to go to work the next day when she remembered that 02 is the target. That is all. Just another body to dispose of.  
  
Eirene looked inside and saw Duo sleeping on the couch, his hair a bit disheveled but the most serene expression on his face. A voice inside her begged again--it doesn't have to be like this. But no. Her mission is clear. It should be easy. He's asleep. He won't feel a thing. He's going to die anyway. He deserves this. *No he doesn't. He's been so nice to you...* the little voice whispered again. A chilling sadness filled her heart. *NO! I have to be strong. I am a soldier. I must complete my mission.* Eirene pushed her inner self away and turned off the safety on her gun.  
  
Walking softly to the sofa, Eirene looked again at Duo's sleeping face. She closed her eyes and aimed her gun at him. *Don't do this,* the little voice is faint. She found her eyelids moist and forced the tears back. She has no choice.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo." Eirene whispered and opened her eyes to take aim before pulling the trigger.  
  
She found herself staring into his violet eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ 


	6. Chapter 6: The Past

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks Noisulli and Shadow Fox for your reviews! ^^ This chapter will probably keep you in suspense a lil more (I'm changing to Heero's POV bwa ha ha ha ha :) ). chibi Mi-Chan, as for Duo's eyes, I've always thought of them as violet cuz once I was drawing him (hee hee) and the eyes on the printout was violet. coulda been my printer though ^^" And now, on to Chap 6  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
  
Part 6: The Past  
  
Heero allowed himself a triumphant smile as his eyes settled on the picture of the girl he had battled nearly 3 months ago. It hasn't been easy finding her information. But then, he hadn't even thought of looking in the OZ database until a few weeks ago. And even then, getting past all the security barriers had proved to be a bigger challenge than he has expected.   
  
*Why would this girl's information be so classified?*  
  
He started reading the file.  
  
First Name: Eirene  
  
Last Name: Unknown  
  
Age: 16  
  
Date of Birth: Unknown  
  
Place of Birth: Unknown  
  
*This information is useless.* Heero sighed exasperatedly and starting scrolling past the long list on unknowns about her until his eye caught sight of a long line of writing.  
  
Mission: Kill the Gundam pilots and possibly savage their gundams for future study and/or use.  
  
Current Target: Duo Maxwell  
  
Heero knocked over the chair as he dashed for the door. He has to warn Duo. This girl is dangerous.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Heero gritted his teeth in concentration. This pilot is strong. He put up his arm to block the beam of energy that had come rushing at him unexpectedly from above. The beam cut through the metal and sparks of electricity began to flash dangerously. *He's going to win.* Heero realized to his frustration. *There is no way...*  
  
He prepared himself as the pilot of the pale blue gundam drew back and started to attack again. Out of the corner of his eyes, Heero saw a giant asteroid charging their way. *If I can just keep him distracted...*   
  
Heero pulled out his beam cannon and charged it up. It was almost as if the other pilot had been expecting that move. Three disks came flying out of the right arm and aligned themselves around the blue gundam--an energy shield. *Dang it.* Still, Heero fired. The shield might not be as strong as it appears. For a minute, Heero was blinded as the beam from the cannon exploded on contact with the energy shield. Using the blast as a distraction, Heero soared towards the blue gundam and prepared himself to fire another blast. As the light from the explosion faded, the pale blue form of the gundam appeared again in front of him. It did not seem to have been damaged at all. Only the disks were now gone. Heero charged his beam cannon. This time, three disks came flying out of the left arm.  
  
Heero smiled as he saw the asteroid hit the gundam with full force.  
  
His screen flashed on.  
  
Heero's eyes widened at the flickering image of a GIRL. "Heero Yuy. I've been wanting to meet you." He saw a trickle of blood running down the side of her cheek on a background of crackling wires. Before he could respond, the screen flickered again and died as the gundam he had been fighting exploded.  
  
~Present~  
  
Heero raced through the deserted street towards Duo's apartment building. *I hope I'm not too late!* Stopping his car in front of the building, he quickly got out and started up the stairs to the door.  
  
BANG! A gunshot rang through the silence of the night.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: okay I'm sorry if the battle scene well sucked but A. I haven't even seen all the gw episodes so I don't really know the names of the specific kinds of weapons the pilots use ^^""" and B. I can't write action scenes that well to begin w/! lol. Anyways, this is NOT the last chapter for those of u who are thinking so. (After all, she has FIVE gw pilots to kill right?) I will probably get chapter 7 up in a few days. Until then, please review! ^^  
  
~Kira out ^^  
  
********* Sidenote **********  
  
lol this is funny. So i just updated this chapter and everything and i was browsing through the gw fanfics to see if there's one that interests me and i found this:  
  
The Perfect Warrior by White Spirit Angel reviews  
  
A mysterious girl is sent by OZ to kill the Gundam pilots, will she succeed? What happens if she should fail? (This is my first Gundam Wing fic. go easy on me, please Read/Review) There is some Drama, Angst, Tragedy,and Romance(NOT A Death fic!)  
  
And there I was thinking that i must have came out w/ a unique twist to the sixth pilot theme. oh well! ^ ~  
  
***************************** 


	7. Chapter 7: Friends

Disclaimer: don't own Heero, don't own Duo, all that's mine is Eirene  
  
Author's Note: shout out to Noi and shadow fox for your continuous support! ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
  
Part 7: Friends  
  
Eirene looked into the violet orbs of Duo's eyes. She couldn't tell what he's feeling at all. She usually could. Sure he usually tries to hide it but she can always see through the curtains - because of his eyes. His eyes give everything away. The way they would shine brightly and curve mischievously when he's pulling a prank, the way a mist would come over them when he's sad and contemplative, the way... the way she can always see his soul through his eyes. But now, it's like he has put a solid wall between his soul and the outside world. All there is... is a void. Like waking up on a moonless night in the countryside and seeing only a darkness so thick that it almost suffocates.   
  
Duo looked back at her. For some reason, the shock that he would have expected himself to feel isn't there. All there is …is just... nothing. Like he's empty all of a sudden. *A part of me had expected this.* He realized. But how? He knew she had been hiding details of her past from him but this? Who would have thought of this? She would want to kill him? *Am I that bad?* the emptiness went away. His brain felt cold and numb. *I thought we were friends...* He didn't want to think about this. But there she is. Just pointing that gun at him. What is he to say?  
  
"Just shoot." His voice is quiet, expressionless.  
  
Eirene tries to talk, to apologize to him for what she has to do, but finds herself voiceless. Instead, she just continues to look into his eyes. It's almost unbearable. The wall has turned to ice. So much cold. So much hurt. *But you have no choice. You have to kill him. It's your mission--it's either you or him.*  
  
*Him... or... Me.* Eirene looked at the gun in her hand. *Him... or me.* She knew then what she had to do. She can't kill him. He's the one who had saved her life. How can she repay him with death? How can she repay his kindness, his friendship... *with my life.* Eirene looked at Duo again.  
  
"Go on. I don't mind." His voice is soft now, understanding. A forced smile. "Everyone's gotta die some time right?"  
  
"Thank you for being my friend." Eirene smiled sadly back at Duo. Raising the gun to her own heart, she pulled the trigger.  
  
---  
  
Duo watched in shock as Eirene turned the gun towards herself and realized what she was going to do.  
  
"No!"   
  
Duo lifted himself off the couch, gravity pulling at him, slowing him down. He brought his hand up. One inch, two, three. His eyes widened as her fingers curled around the trigger and squeezed. His hand found contact with the gun and knocked it to the side. The resounding bang echoed in his ears. He watched in horror as her body became limp and fell forward. He caught her in his arms. Warm blood soaked through his shirt.   
  
He cradled her close to him and looked into her face. Her eyes were open, but already, he could see the light fading. Duo yelled at her. "Alita! You've gotta hold on. We'll get you to a hospital. You'll be okay!"  
  
She smiled softly back at him. "Thank.. you for... being... my... my friend. My... mi... mission... is over."  
  
Her eyes started to close.  
  
"No! You will NOT get away from me this easy! Do you understand?" Duo shook her.  
  
"Duo... I'm cold..." Her eyes were blurry.  
  
Duo grabbed the phone and dialed 911.  
  
---  
  
Heero ran up the stairs and skidded to a stop at Duo's door. Inside, he could hear voices. *I'm not too late!* He rammed himself against the door and it burst open.  
  
"Duo! You've got to..."  
  
Heero stopped as he took in the scene before him.  
  
Outside, the wailing alarms of an ambulance could be heard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Tbh, I don't know if I should have continued after she pulled the trigger or not. it would have been a suitable ending. sad. but suitable. But since I did, I'm just debating about if she should die in the hospital or if i should continue to develop the relationship between her and Duo. I'm leaning towards a sad ending to the story though but I haven't decided. Suggestions? 


	8. Chapter 8: Pretty Stars

A/N: Okay. the title has NOTHING to do w/ the chapter but i liked it so ha! I'm the author and I get to decide bwa ha ha ha :P  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
  
Chapter 8: Pretty stars  
  
Heero looked at Duo and decided that there's no avoiding the question. "Duo. Do you know who she is?"  
  
Duo stopped pacing up and down the waiting room and looked questioningly at him. "She's my friend. I found her about three months ago just drifting in space. She was badly injured..." He stopped, realizing that he really doesn't know much about her after all.  
  
"What happened today Duo?" Heero asked further, ignoring the pained look in Duo's eyes.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Duo turned and walked away.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Heero was in front of him. "She tried to kill you didn't she?" His voice is quiet, emotionless.  
  
Duo started and looked up at him in shock. "How did you know?"  
  
Heero's face turned grim, "Remember that girl I was telling you about when we last met? The new gundam pilot?"  
  
He didn't need any more. Part of him didn't want to know the truth. The other part already knew. "Who... was she... sent by?"  
  
"OZ."  
  
---  
  
"Mr..." The nurse looked down at her clipboard. "Maxwell?"  
  
Duo remained in his seat, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Um... Her condition has stabilized. Luckily, the bullet missed her vital organs and did not cause too much damage. We were able to stop the blood flow and she should recover within three to five weeks. Right now, she is still unconscious but you can visit her as soon as she wakes up." the nurse paused, unsure. "She has been transferred to a recovery room. Here's her information." She handed him a sheet of paper.  
  
Duo took the sheet of paper without looking at it, "Thanks." He got up from his seat and left the waiting room.  
  
The nurse shook her head, puzzled.  
  
---  
  
Eirene laughed as Duo hopped around on one foot, cursing the stapler for falling onto his feet. "Duo you're just so clumsy!" Duo looked at her with feigned hurt "Hey that hurt you know!" Eirene just laughed harder. Suddenly, Duo stopped hopping and looked at her, mischievous sparks filled his eyes. "Let's see how much you can laugh!" He stretched his hands out. Eirene tore off running but too late, Duo had already pinned her to the ground and started tickling her. "Duo... ha ha ha... S... ha ha... Stop!" she choked out between her laughter.  
  
Duo stopped tickling her and stood up. Confused, Eirene looked up at him. The smile was gone, his eyes were cold. "Duo?" He turned and walked away. "Duo, where are you going?" Eirene got up and went after him. BAM. She found herself walking into a wall. A wall of ice. On the other side, Duo walked away, further, further. "Duo!"  
  
"Your mission is to kill the gundam pilots, understood?" Eirene found herself staring into the face of her commander. Before she could open her mouth to speak, he went on. "The construction on your gundam has finished and as soon as the final tests are over, you will start your mission. Your first target is Heero Yuy. He is currently on the L1 colony..."  
  
"Heero Yuy. I've been wanting to meet you." Eirene said to 01, ignoring the alarms flashing on her screen. "Next..." her gundam exploded.  
  
Eirene jerked awake. The room is dark. Outside, she could hear faint voices and many hurried footsteps. *Am I home?* Eirene looked around her. No. This is not home. Her eyes took in the medical equipment surrounding her and realized that she's in a hospital. Then, she saw him. He was slumped on a chair in the corner of the room, asleep. And beside him, Eirene felt panic spreading throughout her mind. 01.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Yay. Two chapters in less than 24 hours ^^ (If only I can write college app essays at this rate... ^^""") Alrighty! Hope you liked! Review if you did! And review if you didn't! ^ ~  
  
~Kira ^^ 


	9. Chapter 9: I know you won't hurt me

Author's Note: many thanks to the ppl that reviewed! ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
  
Part 9: I know you won't hurt me  
  
Heero's eyes opened as he came out of his light sleep. His eyes wandered to the bed, then onto Eirene. He didn't really understand, nor cared to understand, the relationship between Duo and this girl. All he cares about is getting to her before she gets to him and the other pilots. Beside him, Duo is still asleep. Heero felt a pang of guilt for what he planned to do. No matter how hurt Duo is at finding out this girl's identity, he obviously still cares for her as a friend, if not more. Still, she is the enemy.  
  
On the other side of the room, the girl gasped. Heero sat up, tense, ready. His hand found its way to his gun. Through the darkness, he made out the outline of the girl sitting up and he saw her freeze as her eyes landed on him.  
  
---  
  
"Heero Yuy. We meet again." Eirene kept her voice calm, cool, controlled, hiding the fear she felt inside. *If he decides to fight me now, I'm dead.* She realized as she remembered the bullet tearing into her flesh the night before.  
  
"I know who you are." His voice was just as emotionless.  
  
Eirene wasn't surprised. His profile had stated that he has excellent hacking skills. However, what troubled her is that he was able to access her information. After all, there shouldn't have been ANY record of her...  
  
Heero pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. "I'm afraid your mission cannot be completed." Curiosity tugged at him to find out more about her but he pushed it aside. She's too dangerous. He cannot give her even the slightest chance for escape.  
  
She had expected this. Well, not really. She had expected to die when that bullet hit her body. She hadn't expected to wake up in a hospital with the friend she had betrayed and her newest enemy in the same room. But still, she had expected 01 to try to kill her after she had failed to kill him in their previous... meeting.  
  
*Well I'm not going to give in without a fight!* Eirene rolled off the bed as the bullet hit the place where she had been. The hospital shirt she's wearing began to turn red as her wound started to bleed again. *Dang it! Why am I always hurt when I need to escape?* Pushing the pain to the back of her mind, Eirene ducked behind a monitor as another bullet rushed past her head.  
  
"HEERO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Duo's angry voice rang across the room.  
  
Eirene didn't need to look to know that Duo has started wrestling the gun from 01. She looked around desperately for a way to escape and saw the window. Rushing towards it, she jerked open the locks on the window as she heard the gun drop to the floor. *They've stopped fighting*. Hurriedly, she pushed the windows open and climbed onto the windowsill.   
  
A pair of arms reached around her abdomen and pulled her down. "Alita! Stop! No one's going to hurt you!" Duo half shouted into her ear. Eirene struggled to get lose but his arms just tightened around her. She felt herself being turned around and found her face barely inches away from his. The door opened and closed. Eirene stopped struggling but Duo's arms were still tight around her. "It's okay. Alright?" His eyes bore into hers, seeing into her very soul. She could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes and let her body go limp. She shut away her fears and decided to just let his warmth surround her for now. *I know you won't hurt me.*  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: yay ^^ not a cliffhanger! ^^ (it was gonna be mind you :P) as for why she didn't try the door, (if u were wondering about that,) it's simply because Heero and Duo were blocking it! (you know, when Duo was trying to get the gun from Heero) plus, they were sitting near the door in the beginning so it would have been pretty dumb to go running their way right? right ^^ lol. 'neways, I hope u liked! I know I did ^^ (no more sad scenes yay ^^) 


	10. Chapter 10: Farewell

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
  
Part 10: Farewell  
  
"Welcome home Alita!" Duo grinned as he opened the door.  
  
Eirene walked inside and gasped. The room was SPOTLESS. "Duo... did you CLEAN?"  
  
Duo put on a pained expression, "Are you saying I don't know how to clean??!? I'll have you know that Duo Maxwell is VERY capable of cleaning a house!"  
  
Eirene walked over to the dining table, picked up a piece of paper, and read from it. "Claire's Cleaning Crew. Cleaning is our cue!" Eirene smiled sweetly. "Hey Duo, when did you change your name? So feminine too!"  
  
She burst out laughing as Duo turned a very cute shade of red.  
  
---  
  
"So what are we watching tonight Duo?" Eirene asked as she plopped down on the couch with her bowl of popcorn.  
  
Duo looked up from the pile of DVDs. "Well, we can watch..." Duo looked again at the pile of DVDs, "anything you want." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
Eirene thought for a moment, "How about Lion King?"  
  
Duo stared at her in disbelief. "You're kiddin', right?"  
  
"Well, you did say I can choose... but if you want to go back on your word, I guess I have no choice..." Eirene put on a sad voice.  
  
"Fine! We'll watch lion king!" *Girls...* Duo started the movie.  
  
---  
  
Eirene grabbed the box of tissues and blew her nose. "That's so sad! I can't believe Mufasa just dies like that..." She blew her nose again.  
  
Duo looked at her incredulously. "Haven't you ever seen this before?"  
  
"No!" She sniffled and tried to glare at him. "I never had a chance to."  
  
Duo was a bit taken aback. "Well, I guess I just thought that everyone has seen this movie before. I mean, what person hasn't seen at least five Disney movies as a kid?"  
  
Eirene glared at him again.  
  
Duo's mouth dropped open. "So what did you do as a child?"  
  
"Training." She looked away.  
  
He understood.  
  
---  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Duo?" Eirene whispered. Duo turned from examining the medical equipment and walked over to her. "What is it Alita?" "My name isn't Alita Duo. It's Eirene. I was sent by OZ and my mission was..." Duo put a finger on her lips. "It's okay. I know." Eirene was confused. "You know I'm your enemy?" She questioned. Duo smiled at her. "No. You are my friend Alita."  
  
---  
  
~Present~  
  
Eirene woke up to the music for the morning new show. She opened her eyes and looked around for the TV remote. *I must have fallen asleep during the movie.* She realized as she saw that she was on the couch. She smiled as she saw Duo asleep on the other side of the couch. After Lion King, he had pulled out all his Disney movies and made her watch them one by one. Spotting the remote, Eirene yawned sleepily and reached for it.  
  
"Police have reported that a dangerous criminal is currently on the lose. They are offering a reward to any citizen who can aid them in capturing her."  
  
Eirene looked up at the TV screen and found herself looking at her face.  
  
"Be warned, however, that the criminal is highly skilled in combat. Therefore, should you see her, do not attempt to capture her. Instead, call the police immediately..."  
  
Eirene turned off the TV. *So. They have realized that I'm no longer working for them. And now they're after me as well. As far as I know, the others haven't completed their training yet. But when they do, OZ will surely send them after me first and then the gundam pilots. After all, I know everything about the internal organizations of OZ. I'm the most dangerous.* Eirene looked at Duo and realized that she can't stay with him any longer. That would put him in unnecessary danger.  
  
"Hey Alita. What's for breakfast?" Eirene jumped. "DUO! Don't you know not to do that?" Duo just grinned. "Hey. When a guy's hungry, he's hungry, right?"  
  
---  
  
Eirene finished the note and put it into the envelope. She looked around the room. This place has become so familiar to her over the past few months. *Oh well. I should just be grateful that Duo has to work today.* She looked out the window. The sky was dark and cloudy. *It will rain today. I hope Duo remembered to take an umbrella...* Eirene put her keys in the envelope and laid it on the table.   
  
"Farewell."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: As for Chapter 11. It's basically centered around a song. I know how annoying songfics can be so for those of you who don't know the song, I wrote it so that you can skip Chapter 11 and still be able to make sense of the story. ^^ 


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Still Here

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, Eirene is my own character. The song used in this chapter is "I'm still here" from Disney's "Treasure Planet" soundtrack.   
  
Author's Note: I usually get a bit annoyed when reading fanfics intermingled with a song. But then i find myself doing this. I love this song. To me, it has personal feelings. I don't know if you'll like this or not so I set this apart as a separate chapter. If you skip over this chapter entirely, the story would still make sense. However, if you have access to the song, I recommend listening to it when reading this chapter cuz the lyrics mean little w/out the music.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------   
The Sixth Pilot   
    Part 11: I'm Still Here.
  
  
Eirene walked through the pouring rain. In the distance, a music store blasted a song into the empty street.   
  
_ I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms  
  
And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be  
  
And what do you think you'd understand  
I'm a boy, no I'm a man  
You can't take me and throw me away  
And how can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah you stead here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here  
  
_ Eirene paused in front of the music store and listened, tears finding their way to her eyes.   
  
_ And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here  
  
And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me and I'm not afraid  
  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am  
  
And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here  
  
They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin'  
While I keep on dreamin' for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies  
That I'll never believe  
  
_ Eirene wiped away her tears and walked away, her figure fading into the misty rain.   
  
_ And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong...  
  
_


	12. Chapter 12: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own gw. My original characters are Eirene, Stan, Medea, and Freya.   
  
Author's Note: Many thanks to all who reviewed ^^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
    Part 12: New Beginnings
  
  
Duo knew that something was wrong as soon as he got into the door. For one thing, the apartment is never so quiet. Spotting an envelope on the table, he picked it up and started reading it. 

_Duo, there are so many things I want to say right now but a long farewell and a short farewell are still farewells in the end. I want to thank you for all you have done for me the past few months. Your friendship I will always keep in my heart. Please do not try to find me. If I want you to find me, I would not be writing this right now. I will not tell you why I'm leaving but you'll probably find out before soon. Look after yourself Duo. I am not the only pilot trained by OZ to kill you and your friends. As far as I'm aware of, there are two others like me. I don't know if they have completed their training or not so I cannot give you a time as to when they'll come after you and the other pilots. However, I can tell you that they will not be easy to defeat. Like me, they have been training from childhood to be assassins for OZ. Good luck Duo. I will always remember you.   
  
~Alita._

Duo let the letter drop from his hand and stared blankly at the wall. He didn't understand. She seemed so normal when he left this morning. *Maybe... maybe something happened after I left...* Duo dashed to the videophone and started going through the day's messages. Nothing. He went into her room. She hadn't taken much with her. He noticed that her gun was missing... and the jacket she usually hang on the back of the door. But nothing else seemed to have changed. *Why didn't she take anything with her?* He sat down on her bed. On the bedside table was a picture they had taken a few weeks back when they went rowing in the park. She was smiling so happily. Was she planning on leaving him then? Anger exploded over him. WHY? Why did she leave like this? She didn't even give him an explanation. Just a note. A note. Is that all their friendship had been worth? A note? Duo threw the picture against the wall. The glass frame shattered into pieces.   
  
---   
  
"Hey Stan!" Eirene forced on a smile as she entered the dark room.   
  
"Ah. Eirene. I thought I might be seeing you soon." He gestured towards the paper in front of him.   
  
"Nothing gets past you, huh?" Eirene sat down opposite him.   
  
"My child, I have known you since before you can remember." Stan looked at her with a fatherly kindness. "I'm assuming you didn't just come here to visit your old friend?"   
  
"No. I need a new identity. If OZ wants to kill me, I'm not going to let them find me too easily." Her voice was hard.   
  
Stan chuckled. "Yes. Yes. I expected you would have wanted that. Well, I've never let you down before have I?"   
  
Eirene smiled appreciatively. "No. You never have."   
  
---   
  
Eirene found herself looking at a girl she didn't even recognize. Her usually tied up brown hair was now raven black and flowed freely down her back. Her normally warm brown eyes were now a piercing shade of blue. Her entire face looked different. The way Stan had changed her is simply amazing. She has become almost Asian in complexion. Stan has surely outdone himself this time. she looked down at the ID in her hand. Alita Maxwell's smiling face looked back up at her. Perfect.   
  
---   
  
Duo shot him once, twice, three times. The OZ soldier crumpled into a miserable heap. He placed the last explosive on the wall and started the timer. Shooting the soldier one last time to make sure that he's dead, Duo ran for the entrance.   
  
Outside, Duo climbed into the Deathscythe and flew up in the air. Below him, the entire building burst into flames. The smile of the satisfaction at a job well done was lost behind the ice cold gaze of his eyes.   
  
---   
  
Medea watched as 02 flew away. Flying low, she followed him. Freya might have been stupid enough to follow orders and go after Eirene, but the gundam pilots are much easier and better rewarding targets.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: okay, tbh, i don't like the names i picked that much. so if i change them in the future, sorry? ^^" 


	13. Chapter 13: Enter Medea

Disclaimer: I don't own gw. My original characters are Eirene, Stan, Jane, Medea, and Freya.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in so long! The hard drive on my computer died so we had to get a new one and then it took FOREVER to get everything back up. also, i've been having a kinda writer's block on top of college application essays due (eek!) so I haven't really been able to do much as far as furthering the plot goes ^^""  
  
Special thanks to: Noisulli and Shadow Fox2 for the support! ^^ 

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Sixth Pilot  
    Part 13: Enter Medea
(a/n: lol get it? as in "enter the epion"? no? ah never mind ^^"") 

"Hey Alita! Don't work too late now you'll make the rest of us look bad!" Jane teased as she stopped on her way out of the office. 

Eirene turned away from the computer screen. "Wow. Is the day over already?" 

Jane's eyes opened wide. "Gosh Alita! Are you saying you actually LIKE this job? It's so boring! You do the same stuff over and over again and it NEVER ends." She rolls her eyes. 

Eirene beamed. "Well, it is quite fun to find backdoors in the computer systems, patch them up, and find more. it's challenging!" 

"Have fun then!" Jane chuckled disbelievingly and left. 

Eirene turned back to the computer screen. Yes. This job is fun. But in a different way. She closed the system security program and pulled up her log of all the communications in and out of the building today. There are two good things about working for OZ: they'll never think to look for her here, so close to home, and she'll be able to keep an eye on their activities. Yes. This job is definitely fun. 

--- 

Duo stepped into his dark apartment and threw his jacket on the floor. Not bothering to turn the lights on, he made his way to his room. Passing the door to Alita's room, he stopped as he realized that he has not entered the room since the day she left. *Alita...* He opened her room door and walked inside. A sliver of moonlight reflected off the broken pieces of glass in the corner of the room. He walked over and picked up the photograph from the shards of glass. Her still image smiled up at him. He sat down on her bed and looked back at her sadly. 

"You probably only ever thought of me as a friend huh?" He asked the smiling photograph. "I guess I was a fool to think that there was anything more." Duo lay back on the bed as warm moisture filled his eyes. "I love you Alita." 

--- 

Medea looked through the long list of apartments and smiled as she found what she was looking for. Mr. Maxwell is going to get a lovely surprise tonight. 

--- 

Medea peered into the dark apartment and doubt started to fill her mind. What if she has the wrong apartment? She spotted a jacket near the door. That's the jacket 02 had worn. Taking out her glass-cutting knife, she cut a hole in the window, reached through, took off the latch, and pushed the window open. She looked down at the lighted street below and decided not to leave anything on the fire escape. Making sure that her tranquilizer gun was fully loaded, she climbed into the apartment. 

Inside, she heard a bed creak as someone turned in it. Walking slowly to the door, she put her ears close to it and listened. No movement. Opening the door slightly, she peered inside. The person on the bed didn't move. She pushed the door open a bit more and slipped into the room. She walked cautiously to the bed and looked down at the sleeping pilot. *This is going to be too easy.* She fired a tranquilizer dart at 02 to keep him unconscious and started tying him up. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Sorry this was a bit on the short side ^^"" I promise to write more after my college applications are done! 'Neways, please review if you liked it and please review if you didn't! ^ ~ 

~Kira 


	14. Chapter 14: Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own gw. My original characters are Eirene, Stan, Jane, Medea, and Freya.   
  
Author's Note: Huge writer's block again. Plus some emotional stuff. Sorry about how long i'm taking to update. Thank you for staying with me. ^^  
  
Note: This time, _thoughts_ are in italics; "speech" is still surrounded by quotes.  
  
Special thanks to: **iSHKIBBIBLE**, **Noisulli**, **Mithros**, and **Chibi Mi-chan** for the encouragement! ^^ 

-----------------------------------------------------------  
The Sixth Pilot  
    Part 14: Darkness

He opened his eyes and found darkness. He moved his arm to turn on a light but the arm seemed nowhere to be found. He searched for feeling but there was none. Were his eyes actually open? He didn't know. His ears strained to hear any noise that could give him a hint of what's going on and found a thick silence. 

_Where am I?_ He remembered coming home and going into her room for the first time since she'd left. _Alita._ A cold sadness pervaded his mind. He decided that the cold wasn't so bad and let it fill him. 

--- 

She was confused. She had never really felt this way before. Was this love or just a strange kind of obsession? Is it simply because that he was so nice to her that he fascinated her? She knew that she wouldn't find anything new in it but she found herself looking at his file again. Something about the way his picture smiled at her. Something in reading about him. It just... satisfied... somewhat the need she felt inside. 

The office door opened and she closed the file. Looking up, she saw Jane enter and hurry towards her. 

"Alita! Guess what I found out." Excitement danced in her friend's eyes. 

A feeling of foreboding came over her. "What is it Jane?" 

"I just heard that they had captured one of the gundam pilots." Jane whispered softly. "Don't tell anyone though. I wasn't supposed to have heard." Jane smiled, proud at her discovery, and went to her desk. 

--- 

It is still dark. How long has it been dark? And so quiet. He wanted to scream just to hear some sound but it seemed as if his brain had lost all communication to the rest of his body. It was just him. Alone. In this despicable darkness. With only his own sadness to keep him company. 

--- 

This sadness. It's everywhere. Looming over him. Shadowing his every thought. He didn't understand. Where does it come from? _Why am I feeling so sad?_ Silence. _But then, why shouldn't I feel sad? What other feelings are there?_ Happiness. _What is happiness?_ He tried to remember but found that he couldn't. Everything is just so dark. 

--- 

"How much longer?" The tall figure asked. 

Medea put on a pair of infrared glasses and peered into the dark room. 02 lay still on the bed, the IV dripped the medicine slowly through the needle, into his bloodstream, numbing his nerves. She smiled and a evil glimmer sparked in her eyes. "Not long. Not long at all." 

--- 

_So cold..._ He tried to remember his name and felt the cold deepen as he realized he doesn't know it. He searched his mind for any memory that could help him remember his name and found none. Only darkness and silence. 

--- 

Eirene slammed the keyboard in frustration. It's been a whole week and she still hasn't found out where they're keeping him. The most she had discovered is that it was Medea who caught him and that hadn't been comforting at all. If it was Freya, at least she was predictable. But Medea... Eirene started typing furiously again. She has to find him before it's too late. 

--- 

He blinked and closed his eyes as the bright light blinded him. He became aware of something shielding his eyes and realized it was his arm. 

"Dim the lights." A female voice sounded. He opened his eyes again and saw a woman in a military uniform. "Duo! You're awake!" She smiled warmly at him. 

He looked at her. "Duo? Is that my name?" 

She blinked in surprise. For a moment, she seemed speechless. Then, she slowly said, "Yeah... Don't you remember?" 

Duo shook his head in frustration. "I can't remember anything..." 

She sat down beside him and put her hand on his. "Duo... Do you remember me?" 

He looked into her gray eyes and realized that she probably knows him personally. He looked away. "I'm sorry. I really don't remember anything." 

Tears formed in her eyes. "I guess I should have expected this. The doctor said that you might suffer a loss in memory. But I thought... I thought that you would remember me. Remember us." She burst into tears. 

Duo didn't really know what he should say. "I'm sorry... I..." He stopped. He what? He doesn't even remember who he is. Hesitantly, he put an arm around her. She sniffed and hugged him. "Oh Duo. I'll help you remember everything." 

He hugged her back. "Alright..." He paused as he tried to remember her name. "I'm sorry I don't remember your name..." He expected her to start crying again. 

"Medea, Duo. My name is Medea." She whispered into his ear. 

He didn't see the smirk that spread across her face. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Somewhat longer chapter. Yay. It was kinda confusing though so if you have questions, please feel free to ask. ^^ And of course, please review! ^ ~ 

~Kira 


	15. Chapter 15: Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own gw. My original characters are Eirene, Stan, Jane, Medea, and Freya.

Note: Like last chapter and probably for the rest of this story, _thoughts_ are in italics; "speech" is still surrounded by quotes.

Special thanks to:  
**Noisulli** - {as for the specifics of brainwashing, um yeah well this was my idea ^^" He's kept in the dark and COMPLETELY isolated from EVERYTHING with only his thoughts to accompany him and no feelings. For anyone, sooner or later that's gonna drive them mad or get them to basically stop thinking. If a person stops thinking about stuff long enough, he loses his memories. (I know it doesn't really work but it was the best I could come up with ^^""")}   
and  
**Chibi Mi-chan**  
for you input! ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------  
The Sixth Pilot  
    Part 15: Chance Meeting

"Alita Maxwell! Would you please tell me what's going on?" Jane hissed loudly at her friend across the table. 

Eirene put on a smile that was obviously fake. "Jane. Don't be so loud. People are going to stare." 

Jane's eyes narrowed but she lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. "Stop avoiding my question Alita. Every time I ask you what's wrong you tell me it's nothing. But I can see the worry in your eyes Alita! You've been COMPLETELY out of it and stressed for a WHOLE WEEK! If you REALLY consider me your friend, why won't you let me help you?" She stopped, out of breath. 

Eirene didn't say anything and looked down at her plate. She could feel Jane's eyes glaring at her. She picked up her drink and put it down again. Could she tell Jane? Is she trustworthy? Eirene looked at her friend. She decided that she couldn't lie to her anymore. She lowered her voice to a bare whisper. Weary of curious eavesdroppers. "Will you promise to keep this a secret?" 

Jane nodded, her eyes serious. 

Eirene signed and hoped that she has made the right choice. "All right, well..." 

--- 

Heero's attention shifted to the pair sitting in the booth next to his. _Maxwell? Alita?_ The name is a bit TOO coincidental. He pulled his hat lower and leaned back with his paper in his hand, pretending to read it. His ears strained to hear their conversation. It had dropped to a low whisper that he couldn't discern the words of. He wished that he could take a look at this Alita Maxwell, but as his booth had been deeper in the restaurant than theirs, the only way he could get a glance is if he left the restaurant. He can't do that. If she's who he thinks she is, he mustn't let her see him. Not until he can find out what side she's on. 

The humming of the whispers beside him stopped. There was silence for a moment. Then, the one who had started the conversation whispered, a bit too loudly, "So how are you going to rescue him?" 

Heero smiled. For now, she's on his side. 

--- 

Eirene shot a warning glance at her friend and looked around. No one seemed to be paying attention. She relaxed somewhat. "Jane, let's talk about this later, this is not a good place to talk." She glanced at her watch. "We'd better go. The lunch hour is almost over." 

Jane started and cursed to herself. "Listen Alita, I have to pick up a package at the post office for Charlie. You go ahead, I'll meet you back at the office alright?" 

Eirene nodded at her friend. "Well, you go ahead then, I'll pay the bill." Before her friend could argue, Eirene called the waiter over and gave him her credit card. Jane flashed a thankful smile at her and hurried out of the restaurant. 

Eirene took a sip of her drink and sat back. Now that she had Jane's help, it should be easier to find out where they're keeping Duo. In the past few days, she had resorted to tracking Medea and Freya's locations. Freya was easy to find but Medea has been elusive. Hopefully, when she finds out where Medea is, she'll find Duo. 

--- 

Heero put down his newspaper and walked over to the remaining girl. She was in deep thought and didn't notice him. He looked carefully at her. She didn't look like Eirene at all. But then, with the help of an expert, it isn't hard to disguise oneself. He cleared his throat to get her attention. 

She looked up at him and he smiled inwardly. She had not been quick enough to hide her look of recognition and surprise. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Ha ha ha. I'm supposed to be writing my college application essay (due in 5 days) right now but I just couldn't resist the temptation to write something else! ^^ Anyways, hope you liked. If you liked, please review, if you didn't, review 'neways! ^^ 

~Kira 


	16. Chapter 16: The Twistings of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own gw. My original characters are Eirene, Stan, Jane, Medea, and Freya.

Note: Oh my. It's been quite a while since I last updated huh? I am so dreadfully sorry! for those of you who are still with me, thank you so much for your patience! You have no idea what five AP classes on top of college applications can do to a girl who has no sense of organization(me)! ^^"""""" As to the story, I've been just about stuck when it comes to the plot. Therefore, I will open it up. If you have any suggestions as to how the plot should go, please speak up! ^^

Special Thanks to: **Noisulli, Tiomoid** (uhh sorry but i don't plan on bringing Hilde in at all cuz well um.. I'm the author! yeah! Well no, it's just I can't think of a way to bring her in. And she wouldn't really fit...), ** Misty, and Chibi Mi-Chan** (lol yeah about the tenses... I've always had trouble w/ that. I'll try to avoid switching but if i do, please bear with me! ^^""") ** for your reviews! ^^**

-----------------------------------------------------------  
The Sixth Pilot  
    Part 16: The twistings of fate

"Wait, run this by me again. I work for OZ to... what was it you said? oh yeah... handle opposition problems?" Duo frowned slightly. "Are you saying I kill people?" He looked questioningly at Medea. 

Medea sighed audibly and sat down opposite him. "Yes Duo. You kill people. Is that really so hard a concept to understand?" 

Duo's frown deepened. He couldn't see how he could have ever liked this girl. She's so... impatient. But then, maybe she's just having as hard a time getting used to the "new" him as he is getting used to his "old" self. He looked closely at her. The dwindling light of the day brought out sharply the tired circles under her eyes. 

"What are you looking at?" Her voice was hard and reproachful. 

Duo quickly stopped looking at her. "Nothing." He muttered. "I was just thinking." 

Medea sighed again and stood up. "Well, it's getting dark and I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow Duo." Without a glance at him, she left his room. 

Duo followed her with his eyes as she left. It's strange. Did he really love this woman? A sudden sadness skirted around his mind. He picked up the schedule she had given him. Tomorrow, he'll meet with his superiors and receive his first set of orders. Fun. 

--- 

"I'm going to go to bed. Good night." Eirene shut down her computer. "Your room is the one on the right. Okay?" 

Heero nodded and continued typing. 

--- 

_Why can't I sleep?_ Duo looked at the clock: 4:09 a.m. _Great. I've been awake almost 5 hours!_ He turned in his bed. For some reason, his mind just won't go to sleep. Fragmented thoughts buzzed noisily around in his brain. None of them made any sense. He turned again in his bed. This is an excellent way to prepare for his first day back to work. __

4:10 a.m. 

4:30 a.m. 

5:30 a.m. 

Duo's mind finally calmed and he drifted into an unrestful sleep. 

--- 

_He opened his eyes to find a blurry outline standing over him, a gun aimed directly at him... The resounding shot of the gun filled his ears..._

Duo jerked roughly awake. 

_7:12 a.m._

--- 

"You are late!" Medea hissed across the car at him. 

Duo sat in his seat and closed the door. He decided ignored her statement. "I had a weird dream last night..." He began, somewhat hesitantly. 

Medea's expression softened. "Oh? What kind of dream?" 

"I'm not sure. It was all in flashes. All I can remember is someone standing over me and pulling a trigger..." He paused, uncertain. "Is that how I don't remember anything?" 

Medea smiled. This is perfect. Putting on a sweet voice, she put her hand on Duo's. "Yes Duo, that's what caused you to lose your memory. The person who did that to you, her name is Eirene." 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

I'm sorry. Not exactly one of my longest chapters. and not really worth the long wait huh? ^^""" but i do try. I'll TRY to have the next one out soon but i have to do the FAFSA and CSS as well as financial aid applications before the first of February so yeah can't really make promises ^^"" 

~Kira 


	17. Chapter 17: End

Disclaimer: I don't own gw.

Note: Yuppers. Please don't get mad at me for this chapter. I had debated how I was going to end this for a while and this is what I finally decided on. Sorry if you don't like it.

Special Thanks to: Everyone who has reviewed this story. Your support is what made this my first complete fic. Thank you. 

-----------------------------------------------------------  
The Sixth Pilot  
    Part 17: Goodbye

Heero put his hand on Eirene's shoulder and shook her gently. She turned over and opened her eyes reluctantly. 

"What is it?" She mumbled, still sleepy. 

"I found him." Heero said simply. 

Eirene sat up quickly and looked into his cobalt eyes. "Where?" 

--- 

"Alright Duo. This is where she lives. Are you ready?" 

Duo looked at Medea. She's positively dancing with excitement. He nodded, not speaking. She may view this as "fun." But for him, this is revenge. 

--- 

"Are you alright?" Heero asked her, keeping the concern out of his voice. She did not seem alright. When he first told her that he had found Duo, she had seemed relieved and determined. But now, she seemed... preoccupied. 

She put on a forced smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just excited I guess..." The smile faded. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He mentally jumped, surprised at his own words. 

She didn't notice. "No. Let's go." Without looking back at him, she walked out the door. 

A gunshot echoed through the halls. Heero grabbed his gun as a second shot rang out and followed after her. 

--- 

At the far end of the hall, a woman in uniform lay in a crumbled heap, unmoving. In front of him, Duo knelt, holding Eirene in his arms, his gun lay glistening darkly beside another gun, Eirene's. A puddle of blood steadily formed around him, her, the guns. 

Duo looked up at him, tears brimming in his eyes. "I didn't know it's her... I didn't know..." 

Heero looked past him and at Eirene. Shock filled every line of her face, her eyes open wide with disbelief, the light inside gone. 

He looked at Duo. Duo was still looking at him. What was he looking for? Forgiveness? Explanations? He had none. "What happened? He asked quietly." 

Duo choked back a sob. "I didn't realize it was her..." He sobbed into her lifeless form. "I didn't know... Alita..." 

~~~A year later~~~ 

The soft shimmer of moonlight illuminated a figure kneeling over a grave. Another figure stood by his side. The first stood up after a while and laid a bouquet of flowers by the headstone. The wind carried faint words across the dark gray sky. "I'm sorry." 

THE END 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

I know. Unexpected end. What can I say? If you don't understand the ending, feel free to email me, kira_r_chan@hotmail.net 

I will do my best to answer any questions. 

Please review. I will probably be going back and editing this story to make it neater so suggestions would be appreciated. 

Thanks for reading my first proper fanfic. ^^ 

~Kira 


End file.
